That Should Be Me
by CherLloydFan13
Summary: Ever since Ally started dating Elliot, one of Austin's best friends, Austin begins to develope weird feelings towards Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story was inspired by the song **_**I Want U Bad **_**By: R5. Lovatic4Life98 also helped me with the idea of it. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, anything I mention from the show or I Want U Bad by: R5!**

Austin's POV

Ever since Ally started dating Elliot, I've been having weird feelings about her. It's really bad because Elliot is one of my best friends. I never get to see her anymore because she's always on a date with Elliot. I just can't stop thinking about her. I even had a dream about her. Yes, I know that's kind of creepy, but I just love her so much. I want her to be mine, but it's just not me to take another guy's girl. I started liking Ally, when we were writing a song together. We were playing the piano when suddenly our hands touched. It happened fast. Ally quickly pulled her hand away, but I wanted to keep holding it. Why does Ally have to be so beautiful? Most importantly, why does she have to date one of my best friends? If Elliot found out about my "little" crush it would ruin our friendship. I just don't know what to do.

I walk into Sonic Boom where I see Ally. No sign of Elliot. Maybe I'll actually get to hangout with her today, we really need to write another song. I start to walk towards her until I hear a voice behind me calling for her. I immediately know who it is even before Ally runs past me like she didn't notice me and says "Elliot" while hugging him. I continue to walk hoping Ally didn't notice me.

"Hey Austin, What's up?" Elliot asks me while putting his arm around Ally.

"Nothing. I just came here to say hi to Ally." I reply. I guess I'm really here because I wanted to see Ally. I really miss hanging out with her.

"Oh sorry. I really hope you two weren't planning on hanging out today, cause I really wanted to take Ally to this new art museum that just opened in Miami." Elliot said. I was really mad at that comment because I've been wanting to hang with Ally for a long time, but every time I ask her she always has plans with Elliot. I'm really getting sick of it.

"Oh Elliot! That's sounds amazing! I'll go get my bag, then we can go." Ally says hugging him. "Austin, I'm really sorry we didn't get to hang out. I promise we can get to that song tomorrow." Ally says trying her best to sound sincere.

"OK. But we really need to find time to finish this song, because my career is going to go down the toilet if I don't get another song out."

"I know. I promise tomorrow, it'll just be me and you, so we can write the song." Ally says hugging me. "Well, gotta go Austin. See you tomorrow." Ally says walking out of Sonic Boom with Elliot's arm around her shoulder. "Wait!. Austin I need you to tell my dad that I'm going out with Elliot and I need him to take care of the store while I'm gone. Ok?"

"Ok. I will."

"Thanks, Austin! You're the best!" Ally says hugging me for the last time, then returning to Elliot who then puts his arm around Ally again, then they walk out of Sonic Boom, leaving me alone.

**Woo! First chapter done! What do you think? I know this chapter was kinda short, but I tried my best to make it good! This whole story will probably be only a couple of chapters but I'll try to make them good chapters! Thanks so much for reading! Review please!**

**Auslly Foreves! **

**~CherLloydFan13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've had **_**the **_**worst case of writers block! But inspiration suddenly hit me and BAM! This chapter was written! Anyway, I hope you like it. Again this chapter will be kinda short, but hopefully you guys will think it's good. Thanks so much for your kindness of reading and reviewing the first chapter! It's means so much to me! Anyway, on with the story!**

**I do not own Austin & Ally or anything I mention from the show!**

Ally's POV

"Thanks for taking me to that museum Elliot, it was fun." I say as we approach my front door.

"Anytime Ally." He says as he begins to lean in. I lean in too. Soon, our lips touch. We break apart after a few seconds. We both smile at each other until Elliot says while putting his hand on my shoulder,

"See ya later Ally." Then he kisses my cheek, and walks away to his car. I smile, then think to myself, Elliot is amazing. I unlock the door, and head upstairs quietly to my room. It's already 9:30, so my dad is probably already asleep. I get changed, brush my teeth, and slip into bed. I try to read, but my eyes just won't stay open, so I decide just to turn out my light and go to sleep. But for some reason Austin is on my mind, and I can't seem to get him off my mind.

Austin's POV

12:30 AM

I lie in bead tossing and turning. I can't fall asleep. All I can think about is Ally. She's all that's on my mind anymore. I try to shake her out and go to sleep. Soon enough, I'm asleep.

I wake up suddenly, as if I just had a terrifying dream. I look at my clock. 10:00 AM. I better get up, I want to meet Ally at Sonic Boom before Elliot comes to steal his girlfriend away from me again. So, I get up, take a shower, get dressed, then eat breakfast, soon I'm out the door. When I get to Sonic Boom, I see the beautiful, curly haired, Ally putting away some new instruments.

"Hey Ally." I say walking up to her.

"Austin! I'm so glad you're here. I told Elliot I was busy today so that you and me could write a song!"

"Great! Should we go now?"

"Sure. Let me just finish putting away these new instruments. You can go upstairs now, I'll be right there."

"Ok." I say. Then walk over to the stairs leading to the practice room. I walk into the practice room, then look around as if I've never been in there. It's been awhile since Ally and I have written a song in here, considering she's always off with Elliot. I take my usual seat at the piano and soon enough Ally walks in. She takes her seat next to me.

"Ok. So I have some new ideas in my song book that I think you'll like." She says handing me her book.

"Your actually letting me touch your book?"

Ally smiles, then nods.

"Wow. I'm shocked."

"Just look in it and tell me which of the ideas you like better!"

"Ok, ok!" I say while carefully opening her book looking through the beautifully written lyrics. After a few minutes of looking, I finally made my decision on which of Ally's lyrics we're going to continue to write together.

"I like this one." I say pointing to it.

"Ok, great! I was thinking the chorus could go like this." Ally then begins to play the piano, and the most beautiful sound comes out.

"Yeah, that would be great." I say smiling, and feeling almost hypnotized by staring into her beautiful dark brown eyes. I wanna kiss her so bad, but I know that would be wrong because she's my best friends girl. But I'm in love her and I just can't help it. And if I kiss her, my friendship with Elliot would be ruined. While this is all going through my mind, Ally is playing the piano and singing different things, then writing down whatever she thinks is good.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" She says waking me up from the conversation I was having with myself inside my head.

"Oh, right." We spend the next three hours writing the song. We finally finish the song around 1:30.

"Done!" Ally says writing the last few words in her song book. "All you have to do is memorize it so Dez can put together a new video for your fans."

"Thanks Ally! Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite to eat at Mini's?"

"Sure! That's sounds great. Let me just grab my bag." Ally says standing up from the piano, then looking around the room for her bag. Once she finds it, we walk out of the practice room, and head to Mini's.

When we arrive at Mini's, we see Trish and Dez walking toward our table.

"Hey guys! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like two days."

"Oh yeah, I got a new job with doofus over here." Trish says pointing to Dez. "Forget about me! What about you? Where's Elliot?!"

"Well, Elliot and I went out all day yesterday, and I promised Austin that we would write a new song today, so Dez can shoot a new video to put online for his fans. I realized it's been like a month since we put a new one out. I kinda felt bad for him since I've been out with Elliot for the past week."

"Oh. Fun. So are you doing anything today." Trish asks

"Well, probably not. But I wanted to spend the day with Austin since I've kinda been ignoring him." Ally says. I smile at that.

"Well, ok. I guess I'll go shopping and go to the spa."

"I thought you had a job?"

"I do. But do you actually think I'm gonna work?" Trish says getting up from the table.

"Can I come?" Dez asks

"Why would you want to come on a girl day with me?"

"Well, Austin's hanging with Ally today, and I've got no one else to hang with. Plus, I have 10 bucks."

"Good enough for me." Trish says taking the money out of Dez's hand. "Let's go shopping buddy."

After Dez and Trish leave the table, I look over at Ally, whose laughing at text she just got. Probably from Elliot.

"So… Ally?"

"Yeah Austin?" She says not even looking up from her phone.

"What do you wanna do?" I say. Ally just laughs and smiles and her phone, then begins to text back, and totally ignores my question.

"Sorry, what did you say Austin?" Ally says finally looking up from her phone. "Elliot was texting me."

"Well, I was just wondering what you wanted to do." I say, noticing Ally is on her phone again.

"Um, maybe we could go back to the practice room and right another song?"

"Ok." I say ending the conversation. We get up from the table and start to walk to Sonic Boom.

Once in the practice room, we begin to write another song. I pick an idea from Ally's book and we begin to write the rest of the song. This song for some reason takes the whole night. By the time we're finished it's 9:30.

"Wow. That took forever! But at least we got to spend some time together!" Ally says, smiling, getting up from the piano. "Man, I'm tired. I think we should call it a night, Austin." Ally says, yawning.

"Ok. Hey, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking the day off from Elliot to hangout with me."

Ally smiles, "Of course Austin! I maybe dating Elliot, but your still my best friend and partner." She says. Then walks towards me and hugs me. I hug her back, but I never want to let go. But of course she releases. She looks up at me, we both start to lean in. Ally quickly pulls away before our lips could touch. So close.

"Uhhh. I-I-I should go." Ally says sounding really nervous.

"Right, yeah uh me too. See ya Ally."

"Bye." She says walking me out of the practice room. That was the most awkward moment ever. I walk home with the image of Ally in my mind.

**Woo! Done! What did you guys think? I hope you think it's good, cause I worked really hard on this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! I love you guys! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Peace! **

**Auslly Forever!**

**~CherLloydFan13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since I updated, but I had the hardest time writing this chapter. This is going to be the last chapter of this story because I found a great way to end it. So hope you like it!**

**I do not own Austin & Ally.**

Ally's POV

"What!? You almost kissed Austin!?" Trish exclaims pacing back and forth around the Sonic Boom entrance. I just had told her about what happened last night when I was writing a song with Austin.

"I know, I know. It was wrong, but I just don't know what happened! One minute we're hugging, like we always do, the next minute we were both leaning in to kiss!"

"You know what this means right?" Trish asks smiling, leaning on the counter.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious isn't it? You have feelings for Austin!"

"What! Ugh, no! Austin is like my best friend, and I'm dating one of Austin's best friends and he's amazing."

"Think about it Ally. Have you ever pictured yourself with Austin instead of Elliot?" I Thought deeply about how to answer Trish's question.

"Ally?" Trish says breaking the silence. Apparently, I didn't say anything for the past two minutes. I was lost in thought thinking about Austin. Oh my god! I was lost in thought thinking about Austin! But that's crazy! I'm dating one of Austin 's best friends, and I can't just tell Elliot that I have feeling for Austin! He'll kill me! I finally decide to say something.

"Ok, maybe I do have some small feelings for Austin." I say re-thinking everything that just went on in my mind. "But what do I do?"

Trish didn't get to answer me because Elliot walked into the store.

"Hey Alls!" He says while coming over to hug me.

"Hey Elliot." I say hugging him back, but not really wanting to.

"I've got a great date planned for today. You're gonna love it."

"Sounds awesome."

"Cool. Hey, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure. Trish will you keep an eye on the store while I talk to Elliot in the practice room?"

"Yep." Trish says walking to the other side of the counter. I notice when Elliot and I walk up the stairs, Trish pulls out a chair and starts reading her magazine instead of watching the store like I asked her to.

"I need to talk to you about Austin." Elliot says as we walk into the practice room.

"Austin? What about Austin!?"

"Well, I don't think you guys shouldn't be friends anymore because he's my best friend and I've seen you guys flirt _a lot_. And well I don't like it."

"What!? Me and Austin!? Flirting! Please, we _do not _flirt."

"Oh please! I've seen you to!" Elliot says beginning to argue. "That's why I don't want you guys to be friends anymore. So we can continue our relationship without any distractions."

"You want me to stop being friends with Austin?" I say on the verge of crying. Not being friends with Austin, is like not breathing. I thought to myself.

"I love you Ally, that's why need you to do this for me. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." Elliot says trying to comfort me, because he can tell I'm on the verge on crying.

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom, I see Trish, no sign of Ally. So I just sit on the bench next to the door, and wait. Soon enough the beautiful brunette is walking down the stairs crying.

"Ally!? What's wrong I say running over to her."

"Um… Austin. I need to talk to you." Ally says trying to hold in her tears.

"Sure. What is it Ally?" I say wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She drags me over to the bench where I was waiting for her, then starts to talk.

"I um just talked to Elliot. He um…" She starts, but stops. She can't talk because of her tears. "He wants us to stop being friends because he thinks we flirt and he doesn't want his best friend to steal his girlfriend. It also means that we can't make music together anymore."

"I don't know what to say, Ally." I'm literally about to cry. I have a hard time living without out Ally for a day. How can I possibly live without her forever!?

"Why would he do this to me, I thought he was my best friend!?"

"I don't know Austin, I just don't know."

"I just can't believe he's making us stop being friends. It doesn't seem like him."

"I know." Ally says finally stopping her crying. She pauses, takes a deep breath, then says, "So I dumped him."

"What!? Really!?"

"Yep." Ally says with the most beautiful smile.

"But why did you break up with him, I mean I thought you loved him?"

"Well I guess I realized that being friends with you, means more to me than being Elliot's girlfriend . And I also realized Elliot is a selfish jerk and I don't know why I ever dated him and why you are friends with him." Ally pauses. "Austin, I guess what I'm saying is…." Ally didn't get to finish her sentence because I kissed her right smack on the lips. Her lips are soft and warm. I can tell Ally likes it because she is kissing me back. After a couple of seconds, we finally release.

"That just summed up exactly want I wanted to say." Ally says smiling with a glow in her beautiful dark brown eyes. We both smile, then lean in and kiss again.

**Woo! Done! Ok I really hope you guys liked the ending. I kinda got the idea from an episode of **_**Zoey 101, **_**and my best friend HoahphgFan helped a bit. I tried to make this story as long as possible because it's the end… so yeah. But anyway thanks for reading! It means so much to me! This is the end of this story but not the end of my writing! I'm trying to come up with more Auslly stories, but I'm having a hard time thinking of one right now. But keep looking out for more stories because they are coming soon! Thanks again! I love you guys!**

**Auslly Forever!**

**~CherLloydFan13**


End file.
